The life of Itachi Uchiha
by Sanjin
Summary: This story is basically between Itachi Uchiha and his love interest. I'm thinking of making his love interest someone in the Uchiha clan. It's also about the deeper meaning within the Uchiha. Rated T - because I don't know if I decide to write some obscene stuff. I usually don't and I didn't in the first chapter, so don't worry about it when you first jump in.


**Chapter 1**

This story is basically between Itachi Uchiha and his love interest. I'm thinking of making his love interest someone in the Uchiha clan. It's also about the deeper meaning within the Uchiha.

Rated T - because I don't know if I decide to write some obscene stuff. I usually don't and I didn't in the first chapter, so don't worry about it when you first jump in.

* * *

><p>The smokey room and the ANBU members gambling over a game of cards. This is a regular scene for Shinobi Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is well known for his constant success in missions, but has he won the respect of the other members that haven't worked for him.<p>

No.

Itachi is like the young kid moving up the ranks. His rank is usually given to people twice as older than he is but it seems Itachi gets special attention.

"Hey rook."

One of the Elite in the ANBU walks up to him, also one of the very few seniors who worked with him before. If he did work with him. He wouldn't have dared calling him a rook.

"That girl you were with...what was her name?"

Itachi turns his head, paying his attention to him with the expressionless face he gives all, "You don't need to know anything about her. I suggest you shut up if you know what's good for you."

The scene is quiet, no one ever speaks to a senior that way. It could be done if one were in a normal civilization, but the ANBU is far from normal.

The Elite ANBU picks him up by his collar and slams Itachi to the wall.

"What did you say to me punk?" The crazed ANBU glares at him.

"I said..." Itachi was ready to repeat what he said, but the guy wasn't having it. He launches his fist and it smacks Itachi hard on his jaw. The blood spilled and the people who understood Itachi's power just up and left.

"I always thought Taiga was a good operative..." one of the other senior ANBU said to his colleague. Taiga is the name of the person holding Itachi by his collar. Taiga smirks, what he doesn't know is what the ANBU senior said after that.

"...It's too bad he's going to die early."

Taiga looks away from Itachi and was ready to defend his case to his peers but when he looks back. Itachi is no where to be found, to be exact, everyone has gone missing.

"What kind of sick joke is this..." Taiga whispers, getting into a fighting position. The room is dead silent as if a soul had never entered this newly disgusting place.

Taiga's breathing became heavy. He heard about this ability last week. He didn't know know it was the boy who possessed this ability. It makes sense now.

There is a sharp sound of wind cutting the air and Taiga looks behind him. He finds Itachi standing by himself, his lower body missing and replacing it is a steady flow of dark aura oozing out. "Hey kid. I'm sorry..." Taiga said, trying to take it back. He lowers his fist and grins, "We can just forget about the whole thing, right. I didn't really mean it, just pushing around the new guy, that's all. We can put this be-"

"Shut up you insolent fool. I don't need your apologies." Itachi said and with a wave of his hand Taiga falls to his knees and begins coughing a lot. He forces himself to stand and glares at him, "We're equals...you can't do this to me!"

Taiga said as the blood trickles down his lips.

"But I can...and I will..." Itachi said, and with another wave of his hand. Taiga falls straight to his belly and he coughs out a black crow from his mouth. The tears drips from his eyes as he forces the crow to impossibly leave his mouth.

He could feel the pain. His superiors said it was just genjutsu, but he could feel the pain. He looks up to Itachi and folds his hands together, "Please...spare me..." he whispers like a little kid getting hurt, but Itachi shakes his head slowly.

"I need an example and you're perfect for it..."

The man screams in pain as Itachi tortures him for hours which is just seconds in the real world.

* * *

><p>-OOO-<p>

* * *

><p>It's been six hours since the incident with the man. He didn't die like some people thought he would, but he's no longer the same man and has been terminated as an ANBU operative. Danzo made it look like it was an accident and Taiga is currently a member of Konoha's mental asylum.<p>

Itachi is on the road without a single shred of regret in his eyes. Why should he feel regret. It was a matter of time that man would be erased from this world and Itachi just happened to fast forward it. There is a girl who cares about what Itachi did. She is standing near him and is holding the newspaper in her hand.

"Itachi..." the girl looks over at the newspapers, pointing at it, "Don't tell me you had something to do with this." The girl looks obviously disappointed and she is. She is instructed by her superiors to watch over this guys and so far he's making it really tough for her.

"Nagisa...don't start with me. I had a hard a day at work." Itachi admits, "I just had a little quarrel with him and he decided to push it so I erased him off existence. That's all..."

"Okay..." The girl looks at him in disbelief and sarcastically says, "So maybe you should just turn everyone insane if they push your buttons." she nudges on Itachi's shoulders, "How about me? You want to erase me of existence?!"

She is really upset, "Am I pushing your buttons?" she angrily pushes Itachi harder and harder until Itachi got fed up. You see, Itachi never hurts Nagisa, not only because she's his future wife, but also because Itachi didn't have to hurt her for her to understand.

He only had to do this.

When she tries to push him again, Itachi grabs her by her attacking hand and pulls her close. He kisses her while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Can you please stop it?" he said as their lips press against each other. The girl tries to fight it, but it's useless. You can't fight off Itachi Uchiha.

She finally pushes him off, looking disgusted, but obviously satisfied. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't push him anymore. The two walk back to the clan and

as the effect begin to wear off, she starts talking again.

"Itachi!" The scream of a little Sasuke is heard from inside the house, "You're back!" he happily hugs his brother and looks over at Nagisa who's still bitter about what happened.

"Hey Nagisa!" Sasuke said. Nagisa looks over to Sasuke and smiles, "Sasuke..."

"Yes, Nagisa?" Sasuke replies intently.

"Did you know you're brother is an asshole?"

and that was the last time Itachi ever made Nagisa talk to Sasuke again.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the end for chapter 1. I hope to see you folks later in Chapter 2. Take care!<p> 


End file.
